Of Judas and Love
by Aquamaureen13
Summary: The team gets captured by Sportsmaster and Artemis is revealed to be a Judas among the team. But is it by choice? And why is Wally suddenly switching sides? Rated M, so this is not for kiddies.
1. Judas Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did then Season 2 would have just continued on from Season 1 instead of skipping five years, Roy Harper would be all mine, Superboy would be gay, Miss Martian would never say "Hello Megan", Robin would've been Tim from the start so I could have Nightwing and my super sexy Red Hood in the show, and Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad wouldn't have just disappeared without reason in the beginning of Season 2. Haha :D**

**Summary: **The team gets captured by Sportsmaster and Artemis is revealed to be the mole. But is it by choice? And why is Wally suddenly switching sides?

The team reached the ware house where they were supposed to be watching Sportmaster. He had been spotted going in by security cameras. His motive had been unclear but they all knew it couldn't have been good if Sportsmaster was involved. The team was all linked up mentally through M'gann so they wouldn't run the risk of their coms being hacked into or messed with.

Artemis stood nervously in the shadows. She watched her father stand there, typing on a computer, and she knew what he was expecting. It was time for her to switch sides and reveal herself as the mole from the start. The sad thing was that Artemis never wanted to be the mole. She had come to be friends with the team, they had become like family to her. But now was the time to betray them, to be a part of her real family.

Wally had looked over to see Artemis nervous. To tell the truth he had grown quite fond of her. It was only after he got over M'gann did he realize how much he actually liked her. Seeing her with a nervous expression worried him. _"You okay Artemis?" _Wally asked concerned through their mind link. He couldn't risk speaking out loud. However, both Artemis and Wally knew the others could listen in now.

"_Fine,"_ was Artemis' only response.

Wally didn't press further. Didn't have time to because Sportsmaster finished whatever he had done on the computer. He started exiting when he paused in the middle of the room. A smirk hidden underneath his mask. Artemis held her breath. She knew this was in. "I told you that you had a mole Aqualad." Sportsmaster spoke and everyone on the team, except for Artemis, gasped. How had he known that they were there? And there really was a mole?

"Time to switch sides _Artemis_." Sportsmaster stated.

"_Artemis?"_ The team questioned in their mind.

Time to put on a show. Artemis smirked darkly, but it was faked. It really pained her to do this.

"Yeah, Artemis." She repeated out loud.

Artemis faced the others as she pulled out her bow and one of her arrows. While she still had them in shock Artemis swept her feet to knock down Robin. She laid her foot on his chest to keep him from getting up and shot her arrow at M'gann. She tried to make it phase through her but it exploded too quickly. M'gann fell to the ground unconscious, their mink link was severed which would make this much easier.

"No!" Superboy yelled and charged towards her furious.

Superboy attempted a punch but Artemis quickly dodged. She then shot one of her regular arrows at him. It hit directly but it didn't affect him as expected. Artemis shot another but when Superboy let it hit him, he fell. She had purposely shot the first to put his guard down. The second had been made of Kryptonite.

With two down, she only had three to go. Robin released a smoke bomb from under her. Artemis moved back from the smoke, releasing Robin from under her foot. Artemis quickly pulled out another arrow. She kept her eyes narrowed and searching for whatever he was going to pull. And of course she was fighting them alone. No thanks to Sportsmaster.

Kaldur charged at her through the smoke as it began to clear. His water barriers up in the shape of blades. He swung at her which Artemis dodged. She took a shot at him. The arrow hit his chest directly causing him to stumble back. Artemis was behind him in a second and kicked him in his back before he could react. She shot another arrow in his device, causing it to not function anymore.

Kaldur fell on his front side. He lifted his head slowly to look upon the traitor. "Why?" Kaldur asked weakly.

"You know how it is. No trust." Artemis replied simply and kicked his head to knock him out.

Robin was next to charge at her. Robin had known who her family was all along but he never suspected that she'd join them. He had hoped desperately that she was different. He had been wrong. If only had he had told the team earlier, maybe this could have been avoided. But of course now it was too late. She dodged his little explosives and knocked him down to the ground like she had before. Artemis had him pinned to the ground as she straddled his chest to immobilize him. She swiftly removed his utility belt before he had a chance to blink. Robin could only look at her shocked, disappointed, and betrayed before she punched him out.

Now all that's left was Wally. Artemis looked up from where she sat on top of Robin to see Wally in a state of shock. He was completely frozen in place. Artemis stood and only then, looking at Wally, did she truly feel guilty.

There was a moment's pause between them. It was only when Artemis remember Sportsmaster was watching her did she raise her bow to him with and arrow aimed. Her eyes watching him, scanning to see if he'd move, and praying that he would. Praying that he'd just run out of here as fast as he could.

However, he did the opposite. He stayed put. He didn't even bothering to fight with her. Wally didn't even look angry, only betrayed and really, really hurt. Wally slowly raised his arms up in forfeit. "I surrender." Wally simply stated.

Sportsmaster's laugh was heard from behind Artemis. "Smart move Kid Flash. Take him out Artemis." Sportsmaster spoke. Artemis' arms shook slightly. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Not Wally. She looked away at the ground and lowered her arms. "No." Artemis muttered.

Wally stood in shook. Wasn't that what she wanted? It sure looked like it by the way she took out the others without batting an eye. Before Wally could ponder on it anymore Sportsmaster slapped Artemis across the face. She fell to the ground before getting on her hands and knees. Her face looked at the ground. "Listen to me, I am your father and you will obey. Take. Him. Out." Sportsmaster said coldly.

Yet again, Wally was in shock. _Sportsmaster is her father?_ He questioned mentally. It was the last thought in his head before Artemis had stood back up and shot him with her arrow. Knockout gas exploded from the impact, quickly putting him under.


	2. Here Comes the Mole

When Wally awoke he had a serious case of déjà vu. His head was groggy and his vision blurry but he remembered this scene very well.

Looking around, he saw how he and his other teammates were bound. Yup, this was definitely familiar. They were all in the same machine Wally, Robin, and Kaldur had been placed in after their first run in with Superboy at Cadmus. Now, here he was, back at Cadmus and in the same position he was in the first time around. Only this time, two more were added to the count of prisoners.

"Robin, Kaldur you guys get the feeling we've been here before?" Wally asked, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

Right now they all felt betrayed from Artemis and scared to see what would happen. Well, Superboy being more angered and enraged than betrayed and scared. Nevertheless, they couldn't wait around to see what would happen to them. They had to get out of here now.

Kaldur tried to hurt his head towards M'gann. "M'gann, can you phase through?" He asked. He knew his question was in vain but he had to ask. If there was any chance of escaping they had to explore all possibilities.

"No, they have some kind of device on my head. It's blocking my Martian powers." M'gann answered sadly. The others hung their heads low; Artemis had probably planned for this. She was the mole after all. And here they thought they had put the whole mole situation behind them. Guess that was their mistake. Artemis knew their weaknesses. That was how she had taken them down so easily. She had using their shock to distract them and their feelings for her to her advantage. She had played them. Wally feeling the most played of them all. He had though he was finally getting through to her.

"There's a small piece…of Kryptonite…in here." Superboy gritted through his teeth coldly. It was obvious he was trying to hide the weakness and pain in his voice with his anger. The Kryptonite wasn't strong enough to kill him or knock him out but it was enough to make him weak and to not be able to use his powers. He was only half-Kryptonian so he assumed it wouldn't affect him as much as it would Superman. _Finally, a positive for just being Superman's clone._ He thought grimly.

Before anything else could be said Sportsmaster stepped in with Artemis by his side. She may have looked confident and proud of what she'd down but on the inside she felt ashamed. The sight of seeing her friends up there and trapped…it cut deep into her heart.

"Traitor!" Superboy yelled at Artemis as he tried to struggle against his restraints. It was no use, he couldn't break free. At least not with the Kryptonite there making him weak.

Artemis looked down and away from them. That's when Wally noticed a bruise on her face, partially covered by her mask. It had been from where Sportsmaster had previously hit her when she refused to take him down at first. Too bad he couldn't feel all that sympathetic towards her, being in the position that he was in. He had to hold back whatever feelings he thought he had for her. She was the enemy now. No matter how much he didn't want her to be. Wally felt like he'd give anything to be by her side again, as long as he could just be with her.

Wally shook his head, trying to shake away the thoughts. He had trusted her and she betrayed him. He was supposed to feel angry, not wanting to be by her side. _Get yourself together Wally. Artemis is bad, always has been. You fell for her trick and she's still getting to you. You can't let her win._

Sportsmaster put his hand on Artemis' shoulder. "My _daughter_ wasn't the only traitor." Sportsmaster stated.

The others looked upon both him and Artemis shocked. The daughter part Robin, and now Wally, already knew but the knowledge of _another_ traitor was what really got their attention. Each wondered who it could be. They were all restrained and in the same position. Shouldn't the traitor be the one that wasn't restrained?

They didn't wait long as Roy stepped out of the shadows in Red Arrow attire. The others could only stare in shock at the former sidekick of Green Arrow.

"Red Arrow?" Kaldur questioned, voicing his shock. Roy had been the one most determined to take down the mole. The one who Kaldur trusted with knowledge and information to help figure out if there really was a mole. Now that he deeply thought about it; Roy's determination made him the least suspected for being the mole, making him the perfect mole. Red Arrow had pinned the blame on Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy to draw away the attention from himself.

"Your dear friend Red Arrow isn't who you truly think he is. He's actually a clone of the real Speedy, _Roy Harper_. He's been subconsciously working for us for years. However, now we've reprogrammed him to fully work for us knowingly." Sportsmaster explained.

"This explains why you wanted to be a member of the Justice League so badly." Robin spoke out. His mind finally put all the pieces together. Every instance that seemed slightly off about Roy now made perfect sense.

_I should have figured it out sooner. I'm Batman's protégée. I was taught by one of the greatest detectives in the world, I had discovered Artemis' secret about her family. Yet, I couldn't figure out she was the traitor or that Roy was the mole? Or that Roy wasn't even Roy but a clone? _Robin thought to himself, mentally beating himself up for his foolishness.

"Too bad it took you this long to figure it out. I'm sure you three remember what happens now." Roy said; the last part he had addressed to the former sidekicks. Roy then strolled over to the computer to press a few buttons.

The mechanical arms stretched out inside the pods and into the chests of the team. They each yelled out as the pain struck them and the electric shock attacked their bodies. The blood that was taken from them filled the containers below as it mixed with other chemicals. Clones were to be made of each. In Superboy's case, another version of him with better programming so he wouldn't be as defiant.

Sportsmaster looked at both Artemis and Roy. "Watch them, make sure they don't try anything." He ordered. The pair nodded silently before Sportsmaster walked off to take care of other business. As much as he loved the thought of seeing those brats suffer, he was a busy man. Much needed to be done for the Light's plans to succeed.

Once Sportsmaster was gone Roy glanced at Artemis. He could see past the confident façade she tried to pull in front of her father, going on as if nothing bothered her and that she was truly dedicated to his side. Roy cupped his hand under her chin and lifted her face. His masked blue eyes looking into her visible grey ones. He knew the real reason why she was doing this. And just because he worked for the Light of his own conscious didn't mean anything. He still had feelings. Clone or not he was a person. He'd come to care for the little…spitfire. Was that what Wally called her?

They were both archers, driven to a life that had been mapped out for them. No free choice in the matter. And in truth she was like as sister to him. With Sportsmaster as his handler and caretaker during the cloning process, Artemis kind of was his sister in a weird sort of way.

"You're not alone in this life. I'm here with you." Roy told her softly. Artemis nodded silently and gave him a simple smile. His statement had seemed to help her out a bit. Made some of what she was doing feel better. Just knowing she wasn't alone anymore aided her shattered glass heart.

Wally looked at them from his position in the pod. He had managed to hold back his screams of agony as he gritted his teeth together. He looked at Roy with cold, green eyes. Wally couldn't hear what Roy had said to Artemis but the way that they stood, with Roy's hand on Artemis' face, made Wally furious. The smile on Artemis' face made him think the worse about the two of them.

Despite, the fact he had just told himself to forget all feelings about Artemis, he still liked her. Seeing Roy that close to her, in an above friendly way, made him furious. It made him think even more that she really had just being playing with his emotions this whole time.

Suddenly, Wally's body began vibrating quickly as his rage grew. His molecules then phased through his restraints and he fell outside of the pod. His body held still as he was on his hands and knees. He tried to regain his breath.

_Note to self: never do that again. _Wally thought. It had sucked a lot of energy out of him. What he wouldn't do for something to eat right now to change him back up.

Roy then swiftly pulled out his bow and aimed an arrow at Wally. He couldn't waste time to allow Wally to recover. He didn't know Wally was at the level to be able to phase through objects yet. The Flash rarely even did it unless he needed to. It had taken him by shock. He definitely would have to report this bit of information to Sportsmaster later.

Wally managed to look up at Roy, anticipating the impact of his arrow until –ZZZZAP-

Roy fell to the ground unconscious on his chest. He hadn't had the chance to shoot his arrow yet. Behind him Artemis stood with one of her trick arrows in hand, she had electrocuted Roy with it. But why? Heck, Wally didn't even care. This proved that Artemis was still good and that she had some feelings for him if she was willing to take Roy out to protect him.

Robin had freed himself by picking his restraints just like the first time. The second Robin had jumped down Artemis ran off into the shadows. "I'll get her, you free the others." Wally told Robin. He then stood up and super-speeded off into the shadows before the young raven-haired boy could object. Wally had to get to Artemis, to talk to her. He had to know why she was doing this and why she saved him. He just needed the truth and he needed to hear it from her, to look into her eyes and hear nothing but the truth escape her lips.

Robin went to the computer and hacked into it. He released the others with ease. Kaldur jumped down while Superboy immediately went over to M'gann. He ripped the device from her head and held her closely to his body as he jumped down with her in his arms. He didn't want to release her but did so anyways. They'd have their personal time later, now they had to stay focus on the task at hand.

Kaldur went over to Roy, the man he had thought to be his dear friend but was really a mole this whole time. Before he could restrain the mole, Roy released a small smoke bomb that he had secretly pulled out when Robin had been distracted releasing the others. The tiny bomb slipped out of his weak hand and thick, cloudy smoke filled the scene.

Coughs were heard as smoke filled up their lungs but when the smoke finally cleared Roy was gone. Superboy punched the nearest wall angry. Roy had gotten away, of course he felt angry. He only calmed once M'gann place her delicate green hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get him next time." M'gann assured him with a soft smile. Superboy looked back at her and managed to give her a small smile back. His face then grew serious has Robin spoke up.

"KF, went ahead to follow Artemis. Let's go find them."

The others nodded and followed Robin into the shadows of the Cadmus building.

A/N: YAY! I've gotten so many nice reviews for chapter one.

Sorry, it was a bit short. I swear these were both like four pages, single spaced, on word. But anyways, I hope to be writing longer chapters as this goes on.

I'd love to hear any ideas you guys have or input on the story.

For anyone confused, I intended this story to take place directly after Performance. After everyone stopped believing that there was a mole. that's why Rocket isn't there.

And don't worry kiddies, there's a reason Zatanna hasn't shown up yet.


	3. Kid Flash who?

The team had never caught up with Wally after he had chased Artemis. And as time passed, the team began to lose hope. No word had been heard from their missing speedster. Every time a mission came up they each pleaded silently that they'd find him.

Initially, they had thought Wally was just captured but that possibility seemed to become less likely more and more with each passing day. For all they knew Wally had been cloned and the original had been disposed of by now.

They had informed Zatanna of everything as soon as they returned to the mountain without Wally. She had been shocked and hurt. Artemis was the closest thing she had to a best girl friend. After Zatanna had lost her father when he became Dr. Fate, Artemis had comforted her. Zatanna had spent a night or two crying herself to sleep.

Zatanna tried to track any of them Wally, Artemis, Roy, even Sportsmaster. Sadly, as expected, she found nothing. She had felt guilty for not being there. She had…other affairs to deal with at the time.

Green Arrow took it especially hard himself. He'd grown to see Artemis as a daughter. He thought they had made great progress, despite her past. Oliver had hoped that Artemis looked up to him. He refused to believe that she betrayed him. He had placed himself in solitude, using every resource he had in order to try and get some answers. He came up empty. But Artemis' betrayal wasn't the only bombshell that had been dropped on him. His young lad Roy, the young man he'd known for years, was really a mole from the start. His real sidekick had been replaced and cloned before they even really knew each other. When he wasn't searching for answers on Artemis, he was trying to find Roy either the real one of the clone.

Now, three months later, everyone was called in for a mission. The team hadn't suspected anything when Batman called them in. Just them doing their usual thing. However, the grim and serious look Batman gave told them all they really needed to know. Something had been found.

Each stood in silence as Batman went over their objective. On the holoscreen behind him were pictures of Artemis and Roy in casual apparel in front of a building.

"Artemis and Red Arrow were spotted entering Butler Company building earlier in the day using fake IDs. We followed them using security cameras but lost them when they managed to evade their way into a private sector of the building. They have not left the building and we've recently discovered that Butler Company has connections with the Shadows. Your job is to go inside and gather intel as well as bring Artemis and Red Arrow back here for questioning, if you can."

"We can and will." Kaldur answered him determined. He was scorned by his friends and teammates. He needed answers. _The team_ needed answers. They deserved answers for everything.

"There's more." Batman stated before continuing on. He brought up a picture of a loading truck beside the Butler Company building. Men were moving large containers and pods in the building through a secret entrance in the back. "We discovered one of the containers is actually a freezing chamber." Batman continued.

"And you believe it may be holding Kid Flash or the real Roy Harper?" Robin stated in question to which his response from Batman was a simple nod.

Batman left and the team left for the Bioship. Zatanna sat in Artemis' usual place which didn't exactly make her feel better. It made her feel like she was replacing her friend…_ex_-friend. Zatanna had to remember that Artemis was on the bad side now. She just hoped the others would remember that too because she wasn't sure if she herself could.

* * *

The team arrived at the building and split up: Superboy with Miss Martian, Zatanna with Robin, and Aqualad on his own.

They scanned the area silently as M'gann had they all mentally linked as usual. Each kept their mind focused. There was a lot to risk on this mission and it was very important they didn't screw up. Everyone made their way into the private sector that Artemis and Roy had last been seen in. When the regrouped in the center of the empty room they glanced at each other confused.

Nothing had been found and M'gann couldn't get a read on anyone else's mind. That didn't surprise her though. She never could. She had discovered long ago that they wore devices that blocked out telepathic powers. Miss Martian cringed inside when the reality hit her. Artemis or Roy had probably told them about her powers meaning they had been moles from the beginning. Or at least one of them had been.

Suddenly the lights were turned on in the room. The team prepared for a fight. Each taking their battle stance and keeping their eyes peeled for any movement.

Two arrows from different directions, they were expecting. But a _third_ arrow? That meant another archer was there.

The first arrow hit Superboy as he placed himself in front of M'gann, the arrow not harming him. The second arrow was dodged as Robin pulled himself and Zatanna out of the way. Kaldur's tattoos glowed as he used his water-bearers. The water morphing into solid blades which he used to shield himself from the third arrow's impact.

"Show yourselves!" Superboy yelled frustrated.

Artemis jumped down from a ledge that had been above the lights which had kept her in the shadows. When she landed on her feet she had her bow out with an arrow aimed towards them. A cold look in her gray eyes, a smirk on her lips. She knew something they didn't know.

Roy jumped down next. He was on the opposite side of the team and in the same position with a bow and arrow at the ready. His face showed the same knowing expression. The team looked between the two of them, waiting for the third archer.

The third archer jumped down, keeping the team circled in by the archers, only for the team's eyes to go wide.

It was Wally. Or at least they thought it was him.

Wally's outfit was the same as before in design to his stealth outfit with some changes. It was still gray and black in color with the red lightning bolt on his chest but now a large red lightning bolt ran down the outside of each of his legs. He had a quiver on his back full of arrows. A red crooked bow that was designed to be in the shape of a lightning bolt was held in his hand as he had an arrow aimed at them like his fellow archers. The team didn't even know he knew archery but that was the least of their worries.

"K-Kid Flash?" Kaldur asked nervously, the slight stutter in his voice.

Wally pulled his arm back farther, looking like he was about to release the arrow.

"The name's _Apollo_, remember it." He informed them. He showed them no sign of emotion. Like he didn't even care about them.

The others were beyond shocked. They all assumed the worst.

_They must have already cloned him. Which means they could have disposed of the really Wally by now. _Robin concluded. It would explain why their 'friend' was against them.

_Maybe not, maybe he's still Wally. _Zatanna suggested to which Robin refused to believe. Wally was his best friend. He had trusted Wally with his secret identity. Wally was a good guy, a hero. He'd never betray them. It had to be a clone. However, M'gann added grimly. _It's him. I can read his thoughts but I sense his mind. It really is Wally, not a clone._

_Then they must have done something to him. _Kaldur said. While he had not been as close to the speedster as Robin, he had still known Wally longer than the others. He had faith in his read haired friend. Superboy scoffed mentally at Kaldur's statement.

_Wouldn't surprise me if they're controlling him with the technology they have._

Kaldur decided until anything was proven they could not severely harm their friend. He didn't want to believe another one of his trusted teammates was evil. He had hoped that his friend was under some kind of mind control before instead of turning on them of his own free will. _We capture him with the other two. Bring them all back to base._

Before they could actually attack the three archers released their arrows all at once again.

The fight had begun.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you guys like the new look for Wally?**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews and for those who've asked for longer fight scenes, the fight will take up pretty much the whole next chapter with a few surprises.**

**So what do you guys think made Wally switch sides? Blackmail? Mind Control? His Love for Artemis?**

**Keep on giving me those nice reviews and any suggestions, comments, or ideas you guys have and I just might include them into the story.**


	4. Fight Between Friends

The team split up to fight their archer opponents.

Superboy and Aqualad faced Red Arrow, Miss Martian and Zatanna against Artemis, and Robin was left to fight with his best friend Kid- _Apollo_.

Roy pulled an arrow from his quiver with a knowing smirking. He then fired it at Superboy. Superboy wouldn't fall for a Kryptonite laced arrow twice, or at least that's what he though. The arrow had a lead casing but when it impacted the ground a puff of Kryptonite dust fill the air, some of it accidentally inhaled by Superboy. Luckily, that was Roy's only Kryptonite arrow so Superboy wouldn't have to get hit with another wave of the stuff.

The dust that Superboy did inhale started getting to him. He moved away from where the arrow had impacted the ground so he could get as far away from the rest of the dust as possible. He wouldn't be much use now, what he needed was that Kryptonite dust out of him.

"Superboy!" Aqualad yelled, concerned for his teammate and friend.

Aqualad took only a few steps before Roy shot an arrow that hit the ground in front of him. Kaldur took the hint. This battle would be between him and Roy. Aqualad kept his water swords at the ready before charging towards his former friend. His eel tattoos glowed brightly, even in the in the lit room.

"Pu re-" Zatanna started to chant backwards but her spell was cut off. Only the sound of her muffling was heard next.

Artemis had shot an arrow but instead of hitting Zatanna it had released a stick substance that now covered her mouth. No talking meant no magic, which would make this fight all the more easy. It didn't surprise them that their former friends had these trick arrows at the ready. They had known they were coming; it had been a trap if that wasn't obvious enough by now. The archers also knew the team's weaknesses and it was clear they weren't afraid to exploit them.

A gasp escaped M'gann's lips before her face became serious. Her eyes glowed like they usually did when she used her Martian abilities. Artemis let out a small yelp in surprise as she lifted from the ground and was through back down telekinetically by the Martian. Meanwhile, Zatanna was using the time bought by Miss Martian to try and remove the substance from her mouth. It was proving to be very hard and painful as she tugged at it to no luck.

The last two to begin their little square off were Robin and Wally. Robin was dodging every arrow that Wally shot at him. He didn't want to hurt his friend. Robin thought that maybe he could talk to him. He wanted to know why Wally was on the side of the Shadows now. Besides, Robin had to know what Wally had told the shadows, if anything, about their secret identities.

Sure Artemis and Roy could have told the Shadows about the others and the League but only Wally knew his identity and that of Batman's. He had to know if Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne were safe.

As Robin dodged the arrows he had to admit to himself that Wally wasn't that bad at it. Obviously he was no Artemis or Roy because they had years on their side, but he was pretty good for someone who never really used weapons before. Avoiding getting hit, Robin led Wally away from the others so they could talk as they fought without being heard.

Robin stopped in place and Wally pulled out another arrow. He nicked it and pulled his arm back, preparing to fire. "I suppose you want to talk _Dick_? You led me out here to do so right?" Wally questioned. There was no feeling in this voice, it was unnerving to Robin.

"What happened to you after you followed Artemis that day at Cadmus?" Robin asked firmly, he demanded answers.

Wally's mind flashed back to the exact day in question.

* * *

Wally followed Artemis but froze when he saw her silhouette reflected in the light. He quickly ducked and hid behind a crate. Wally only peeked up from the top to see Artemis talking with Sportsmaster alone. Even when talking to his daughter he still wore his mask.

"Kid Flash escaped from his pod, he knocked out Red Arrow. Robin got free too and is not breaking out the others." Artemis reported to him, only Wally knowing the lie inside her words.

However, Sportsmaster slapped Artemis on her other cheek. There would surely be a bruise to match the one she already received from before. It took Wally everything he had to not jump out right now and attack Sportsmaster for laying a hand on Artemis in such a way. The way he treated her made his blood boil. Yet, Wally remained still and hidden for now.

"How?" Sportsmaster asked coldly. "H-he vibrated o-out." Wicked replied, the obvious stutter and fear in her voice. She was afraid she was going to get hit again by him. Wally's eyes went wide. He'd only seen the girl afraid once. The Red's crazy siblings had attacked the base and managed to capture everyone but Artemis and Robin. However, the fear he saw right then on her face told him that she was much more afraid now than she was back then.

"And how'd he knock out Red Arrow? Where is he?" Sportsmaster asked demandingly. He was seeing through Artemis' lie.

The blonde archer opened her mouth to speak but a voice cut her off before she could say anything.

"He took me by surprise. My head was down to amplify the extraction process when he punched me out. Artemis gave him a fight though but then Robin got out. Like a true Shadow, she left knowing she was outnumbered, leaving me behind." Roy said as he stepped out from the darkness. He was lying for Artemis but Wally didn't know why.

Oh, now he knew why. He remembered seeing Artemis and Roy so close previously. His fists clenched tightly at the thought of them in the same position as before.

Sportsmaster nodded. He smirked underneath his mask at his daughter. _Abandoning a teammate. Looks like I am rubbing off the girl._ He thought to himself. "We're almost finished here. You two go on ahead. I have to take care of something." Sportsmaster said. Roy nodded and Artemis hesitantly nodded after him. Roy took her arm and led her out through a back exit.

Wally couldn't follow because Sportsmaster was still there. His eyes never left Artemis until she was completely out of view. Wally tried to turn his attention back to Sportsmaster but he was gone.

Suddenly a dark chuckle was heard behind him. "Well, look who I caught. An eavesdropper." A deep voice came from behind and the flashback ended.

* * *

Wally returned back to real time. Robin still waited for an answer. Wally's response came out cold and distant.

"I got caught."

Robin knew there was more to what he was telling but he knew Wally wouldn't say more on the matter. "Why are you with them? Is this because you like Artemis?" Robin asked. Wally had never told Robin directly about his crush on Artemis but anyone could see that those two were attracted to each other.

"Why don't you ask what you really want to ask?" Wally questioned, avoiding Robin's.

"Fine, what did you tell them?" Robin spoke. Behind his back he pulled out four explosives, two in each hand between his fingers. He had to prepare the fight he knew was bound to happen between the two best friends.

"If you're scared I told them your identities then don't be. I didn't tell them anything and I don't plan to, neither do the others." Wally assured him, but the assurance fell on bitter tone.

Wally released the arrow and Robin quickly jumped to avoid the impact. The arrow hadn't exploded below him which he thought would happen. Instead it released a thin layer of ice. Robin barely had time to through his explosives as Wally as he hit the ice-covered ground below. Robin slipped and Wally dodged two of the four explosives. The third hitting the ground in front of him and sending him back.

Robin was wondering why he wasn't using his super speed. As Robin got up his thoughts were put to an end. Wally super-speeded towards him. A punch hit Robin directly in the face, knocking him back down. Robin tried to get up again but the same result occurred once more from the other side.

Growing tired of this forming pattering of getting punched down, Robin when to grab something from his utility belt. However, it was gone. "Looking for this?" Wally asked as he held the bright yellow belt in his hand as it dangled. Wally had snuck it off with is free hand during one of the punches. He tossed it aside and Robin was dumbfounded. Robin stood and tried to make a run for the belt.

Sadly, Wally was faster and cut Robin off in his path. Wally shot a trick arrow at Robin in close range. The arrow electrocuted Robin. Robin smirked before a light chuckle. Wally looked at him questioningly before Robin had released the fourth explosive that he hadn't thrown at Wally. The explosive gave off enough to send Wally back and to let Robin disappear from the smoke. Wally glanced at the ground where he has tossed the utility belt but it was gone. Dick must have reclaimed it but now he was gone to probably regroup with the others.

Wally ran back towards where the others had continued their battles.

Arriving back at the scene he managed to catch Artemis having been thrown across the room and into a wall by one of Zatanna's spells. Artemis had hit her head on impact to the wall and passed out. Wally's green eyes went wide as he saw her unconscious body hit the ground.

"Artemis!" He yelled loudly. There was a pause as everyone looked at him, including Robin who had joined Aqualad and Superboy against Red Arrow. The pause ended when Superboy used the opportunity to punch Roy out into unconsciousness.

Wally ran to Artemis and was by her side in a blink of an eye. It looked like she had hit her head pretty hard as blood began to soak her blonde hair. He removed her mask and released her hair form it's ponytail to get a better look. Zatanna hadn't meant for the spell to be that strong, she had just been upset was all. Artemis had brought up Zatanna's father which really angered her into putting a little too much energy and force into the spell than needed.

While they had Roy knocked out, Kaldur placed him in cuffs as well as removed his weaponry. They would be taking him back to base. Wally didn't pay attention as he sat on his knees with Artemis cradled in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and stood, turning to face the others. He gave them all a cold look. He eyes seen from the holes in his mask.

Before any of them could advance on him or the blonde maiden in his arms Wally was gone in a blur of black, red, green, and blonde. Wally didn't care if he did leave Roy behind, right now Artemis was his top priority. He'd take the heat from Sportsmaster later for both his failure to take down the team and leaving Red Arrow. But now he needed to give her medical attention. She'd have a concussion at the least along with her other battle injuries and he hoped it wasn't much worse.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how'd everybody like the longer fight scenes?**

**I know there was some missing stuff from when Robin and Wally left to have their talk and own little battle but I thought it'd be very confusing to have all these characters around and fighting each at one point so I mainly focused on those two since they had stronger emotions between them.**

**Kinda left it on a cliffhanger there in the flashback. We now know that Wally was found spying, but what happened to him afterwards? And we still don't know why he's evil. And why is Artemis working for her father anyways? is it her fear or something more? I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**Anyways, don't forget to review. I always read your comments and any ideas you have I'll do my best to try to add or improve. I love getting feedback and hearing what y'all have to say. Seeing your reviews makes me smile and encourages me to keep on typing.**

**j9162 & Irenerb: You both are so sweet and have commented on all my other chapters so far so I'm giving you both a shout out.**

**Akane09chan: I hope you liked the Wally jealous of Roy flashback moments.**


	5. Hello Beautiful

**Warning: This chapter is strongly rated M for sex, you have been warned. If you don't want to read then why did you click on an M rated fanfic?**

* * *

Artemis awoke on her bed, in Roy's apartment. Since she had betrayed the team Artemis couldn't stay at her own home. Ollie knew where she lived as well as Batman. Plus, Artemis couldn't face her mother. She couldn't tell her that she was now working for her father and why. So she stayed with Roy, her only friend at the time. He had taken her in after they had finished what needed to be done back at the base three months ago.

Roy's apartment was unknown to the League. After he went solo he relocated, not even Ollie knew where his home was now. The apartment was actually in Happy Harbor, right under the team's nose. Best place to hide was in plain sight after all.

Upon awaking Artemis realized she had a splitting headache. She also heard light breathing close by. Artemis turned her head to see Wally in a chair beside her bed. He was asleep with is head resting on the bed over his crossed arms. Dark circles were visibly deep under his eyes; it looked like he had been awake by her bedside for a while before finally dozing off. He was still in his Apollo costume but Artemis had on only a white tank top and a pair of dark green boyshorts. No sheets were over her, it had been to warm for that. The night sky barely showed through in the crack between the curtains. One thing Artemis didn't notice was Roy. Where was he? How long had she been out?

Artemis slowly sat up and Wally immediately woke up. "Hey beautiful." He greeted warmly as he gave a yawn and stretched his arms to sit back up in the chair.

"What happened?" Artemis asked as she clutched her head with her hand. Gauze had been wrapped around her head to stop the bleeding as her blonde hair was still out of its usual ponytail and framing her soft face with golden waves. Her head hurt badly and she couldn't remember much of what had happened. She remembered Zatanna finally getting the sticky substance off her mouth, and Zatanna talking about Sportsmaster, and then Artemis grew angry so she brought up Zatanna's father. Everything had gone black after that. Artemis did remember a distressed voice calling out her name and then silence to match the blackness.

Wally had hesitated in answer for a moment. "You hit your head pretty hard. I got you out of there and took you here. I treated you myself since I can't really take you to a hospital at all. You've been out for about two days now." Wally told her. Over the past three months they've grown close, ever since Wally began working for the Shadows.

The two had furthered their relationship with each other while Artemis trained him. How else do you think he learned archery and first aid? The past three months before his big reveal as Apollo had been filled with rigorous training sessions and, just recently, very heated private workouts of their own in their bedrooms at Roy's; if you know what I mean ;D. Roy had also taken Wally into his apartment since he couldn't exactly go home either with his uncle being the Flash and such.

They both hadn't planned for things to turn out like this, it just did. Friendship turned to romance, romance turned to lust, and lust turned to love. When you spend so much time with someone you really get to know them and grow to care for them. While they had spent time together back on the Team, it had become more personal now because it was just the two of them instead of the others.

"And Roy?" Artemis asked, interrupting her own thoughts. Before, Wally would have been jealous of her concern for him. But over the weeks Wally learned what Artemis and Roy shared was more a sibling relationship than any. Besides, Roy was sleeping with Artemis' older sister Jade. Yeah, Wally was told the truth about Cheshire too.

Wally once again paused in his answering. "The team got him. I'm sorry but I had to get you out of there." Wally told her. He wasn't going to lie to her. Artemis looked down sadly and Wally placed is hand on top of hers. His other hand was on her cheek as he pulled her face in close for a kiss.

At first it was a gentle chaste kiss but quickly grew heated and passionate. Artemis' arms flew around his neck to pull him in closer. Their tongues fought for dominance between each other. Artemis pulled him down to her bed and she flipped them over. A creamy leg of hers was on each side of him, her body straddling his. The two teens separated their lips for air. They panted heavily as they touched foreheads and deeply looked at each other in the eyes.

"Help me get him back." Artemis stated breathly in a hushed tone. Wally was taken aback for a second. He hadn't expected her to say that. "We can't. It's too dangerous Arty." Wally told her. A groan escaped his lips as she rocked her hips against his. A certain part of his male anatomy grew hard. "Please Wally?" Artemis asked pleadingly.

"Why not Jade or someone else?" Wally questioned stubbornly. His hands moved to her hips, tracing her sides.

"We're the only two that know the base well enough. We know where they'd keep him. Plus they won't hurt us, they might fight us but they'll do their best to not hurt us and you know that. Please, we have to." Artemis explained before grinding her hips once more against him. He glared at her but it wasn't in full seriousness. He knew what she was doing. She was going to use her body to get him to agree to help her break out Roy. Smart bitch. Well, it wouldn't work. It wouldn't- "ARTEMIS!"

Wally moaned her name loudly as she lightly bit down on his neck and sucked. She worked her way up his neck and towards his ear. "Just say you'll do it. And I'll give you what you want, what we _both_ want." Artemis tempted. Her hot breath in his ear.

She rocked her hips against his as she sucked on the shell of his ear, nibbling lightly. He moaned again. She was driving him crazy and she knew it. She knew just how to get to him. They had slept with each other enough times to know what he likes.

His hands moved from the curve of her hips to her butt. He squeezed lightly as he grinded back into her. Their bodies moved slowly. _Too_ slowly for Wally. He was supposed to be the fastest boy alive. He didn't do slow, not even in bed. The only time they had ever taken it slow was their first time together and that was because they were both still nervous virgins at the time. "Just say yes and I'm all yours _Wall-man_." Artemis whispered seductively in his ear, nibbling on the shell.

While one arm still remained wrapped around his neck, her right hand placed its self on his chest before it began slowly moving south. Before she could cup him through his uniform he removed one hand from her backside to grab her wrist. "You're pure evil, you know that?" He joked lightly. A smirk spread across her lips as she pulled her face away from his ear to look him in the face.

"Maybe but I'm not the only one here who's a little _naughty_." Artemis replied. She kissed him full on the lips again. Wally shut his eyes to enjoy the bliss of her kiss and the glorious friction she was creating between them with her hip movement. She bit his bottom lip before slowly pulling away. Her grey eyes looked into his green ones as he opened them.

It was obvious at that point that Artemis wouldn't continue unless he agreed to help her in getting back their friend Roy. He could see that from the look in her eyes. Well, it was Roy's apartment that they'd been fucking in. And while they were there maybe Wally and Artemis could snag some info to give to Sportsmaster so he wouldn't be completely mad. Besides, Roy was his friend. They'd known each other before the team even started. That had to count for something. Right?

"Okay." Wally agreed full-heartedly.

Artemis kissed him once again with as much passion as she could give him, having both her arms around his neck once more. They then continued on with their night of passion, love, and lust. They'd save Roy tomorrow, tonight was all about them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys, no full on sex scene...I've never really written one of those before so I didn't want to risk it.**

**If people want me to give it a try maybe I'll post a oneshot as a separate fanfic.**

**ANYWAYS! How'd everyone like it? I know there's not as much story or plot here but I wanted to give a chapter to only Artemis and Wally so I could focus in on the dynamics of their relationship without everything else.**

**Your reviews are so nice, keep reviews. Seriously, they brighten up my day.**

**If you guys have any suggestions, just tell me. Any ideas you have I'll see what I can do with it. (Even if it's for another fanfic. Hey, I have to do something when I'm done with this.)**

**Your feedback is always appreciated. **


	6. Do we have a deal?

Sunlight peaked through the curtains of the small apartment window. Wally lay there awake, his arm around Artemis as she slept snuggling into his chest. Their nude bodies were covered by the bed sheet. He would have woken her up but she looked so peaceful, so happy there beside him. It was rare when he saw her this content. Wally thought back to months ago when he first joined the Shadows.

* * *

"Well, look who I caught. An eavesdropper." A deep voice came from behind and Wally.

Wally's eyes went wide, and before the speedster could move, his body was sent flying with a powerful kick from the blonde man. Wally hit the ground with a thud. He laid on his back as Sportsmaster walked over to wear Wally had been kicked. "W-what did you do to her?" Wally yelled at Sportsmaster. "I know you did something to Artemis! Father or not, I know her and she would NEVER join the Shadows! She's helped us fight them!" Wally continued yelling from his spot on the ground.

Sportsmaster simply laughed at the redhead. "Artemis came of her own free will. This is where she belongs." Sportsmaster stated.

"LIAR!" Wally accused.

"Believe what you want boy. She didn't tell you about me or who she really was so I doubt she told you about this too." Sportsmaster said and dropped a file to the ground. Wally grabbed the file as he slowly stood and opened it.

"Tigress?"

"Her old alias. What she went by when she originally worked for the Shadows, before she joined your little team, while _I_ trained her. Green Arrow hadn't met her until the day before she was introduced to your team of brats. Artemis really did try to change but the Shadows have _ways_ of making her loyal." Sportsmaster explained. He didn't seem to care whether this information was given out or not.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you can fight me but I know you won't fight her. A blind fool could see that you've grown a certain attachment to my daughter. I thought you'd be interested to know her motivation for betraying your little team of sidekicks." His voice was taunting Wally, enjoying every second of it. Wally bit back any remarks and any instincts to fight. What Sportsmaster had said was true. Wally wouldn't fight Artemis, he had grown attached to her, and he was interested in why she had forsaken them. However, more than anything, Wally wanted to know how to get Artemis back and fix this. In order to do that he had to know the full situation first.

Sportsmaster continued after Wally remained silent. "Let's just say a certain someone will stay out of harm's way as long as Artemis follows orders." Sportsmaster said in explanation. It was obvious he was holding back information, like who this 'certain someone' was. Wally kept trying to think about who it could be. He became somewhat jealous when the thought of a boyfriend crossed his mind as someone Artemis was willing to risk everything to protect. Wally wanted to fix this, to free Artemis and that's what he was going to do.

"Take me in her place." Wally stated clearly.

The statement caught Sportsmaster off guard but it also intrigued him. "Go on." Now he was interested in what Kid Flash had to say.

"I join the Shadows in the place of Artemis, this person of hers stays safe, and she's free to walk out." Wally put in simple terms but then continued on. "However, I refuse to disclose any current information on the league such as identities. Any information I gather later I will freely give to you though, I will be completely loyal. Think about it: Kid Flash, the protégé of the Flash, following the Shadows freely. You'll trade in a disobedient daughter for a fully devoted speedster." Wally explained. He was hoping his temptation would work.

Sportsmaster paused to think. It seemed favorable. Besides, he knew Artemis. He knew that since she was already marked as a Judas that she'd stay willing because she'd have nowhere else to go. He knew she couldn't go back to their mother, she'd feel too ashamed. He grinned underneath his mask. This was perfect. He'd gain a speedster and still keep his daughter. The boy was a fool to think Artemis would just walk out now after recent events.

"Do we have a deal?" Wally asked as he held out his right hand, his left still holding the file of Artemis' old days as Tigress.

Sportsmaster then shook the redhead's hand. "Artemis is free to leave, _if _she wishes. But whether she stays or goes now if of her own choice but regardless you must stay with the Shadows." Sportsmaster said. Wally nodded in understanding. At least now Artemis had a choice. The two's hands split apart and Spoartsmaster started walked off, motioning for Wally to follow. "Who exactly am I protecting by being here anyways?" Wally questioned curiously.

"Her mother."

* * *

Wally was brought back to the present time as he felt Artemis stir a little. She had chosen to stay after he explained the deal that had been made, even after he pleaded for her to leave and tell the team about everything, that they'd understand. She said she couldn't leave Wally with her father; she wanted to be with him. Besides, Artemis had known deep down that the team would never trust her again like they had before. They'd always see her as a traitor, despite her reasons. They'd also blame her for putting Wally in this current position. It was better this way.

Wally of course had argued but in the end gave up only a few days later. From then on Artemis had began training Wally. Originally her father wanted to but Artemis knew his kind of training, she didn't want her friend to become her father's new punching bag. Artemis had taught him combat skills, archery, stealth, and other skills a Shadow must know. But Wally had shred the Kid Flash name since he was no longer good, he took on the name Apollo: twin brother to Artemis in Greek legend.

Her dull grey eyes finally opened as the blonde awoke. "Morning Beautiful." Wally said as he kissed her forehead. "No time for morning-after pleasantries Wally. We have your training to work on." Artemis said and stood from the bed to dress. "If we're going to break out Roy tonight you'll need the extra practice. We'll be striking them in their own territory, not to mention the League could arrive through Zeta Tubes at any time. The codes will probably already be re-written so we can't get in through Zeta Tubes, we'll have to break in by actually going to the mountain. Once there we have to shut down the Zeta Tubes first so the League _can't_ get there quickly." Artemis spoke serious.

Wally understood her mood. She wanted Roy out and safe, especially since he had information on everything. The deal, Artemis' past, everything. Not that Roy would spill information intentionally but Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter could go in his mind and get the answers they needed. Wally had concluded that now wasn't the time to inform the team of why he switched, especially not by Roy or anyone else. Wally had to be the one to tell them,_ if_ he told them at all.

Just because Wally was a loyal follower of the Shadows didn't mean he wasn't good. He was still good on the inside but he couldn't just let Artemis stay her against her will. At least now she was free to still leave if she wanted to and her mother would stay safe as long as Wally stayed here. Before Wally could even think about finding a way to cheat the deal he had to make sure Artemis' mom would be completely safe.

Artemis would never forgive him if something happened to her when he was supposed to be protecting her. The second priority would be to keep Artemis safe. The moment Wally showed a sign of leaving the Shadows he knew Sportsmaster would use Artemis to get to him. Sportsmaster knew all about his relationship with Artemis, how he knew that he and Artemis were sleeping together was beyond Wally.

Wally was just surprised Sportsmaster wasn't killing him for sleeping with his daughter. Then again, this was the man that abused her in front of him. It didn't surprise him that he didn't care about his daughter. Artemis was dressed in workout clothes for the day and looked at Wally expectantly. Wally jumped out of the bed and began to dress himself in his own workout clothes. He knew today's training would be extra hard from her because due night they'd have a lot to risk if anything went wrong.

* * *

**Hey y'all. Finally, the long awaited chapter 6. Sorry been a bit stressed from AP Exams and SOLs lately. (I'm still in high school) **

**I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know the whole 'mom' thing has been overused by like everyone else on fanfiction but really it was the only reason I could think of for Artemis turning on the team. Because really Artemis wouldn't join her father unless it was to protect someone and the only person she's really close to is her mom. Artemis switched schools for her mom when she started crying, it's just an example of sacrifices she's willing to make for her mom.**

**Anyways, please review. It makes my day to read your comments and reviews. Leave me any suggestions or message me anything you want to see happen or just to talk about YJ with me.**

**Akane09chan: *hugs back* I hope you liked the Tigress part in there. I thought it made more since to have it was part of her backstory instead of just changing her name. Also in the Young Justice comics that go with the show there's a part with her and Cameron (Icicle Jr.) talking so I kinda imagined them as exes, which was how they knew each other besides father connects. I don't know, it made sense in my head. But I know you wanted me to mention Tigress so there it is. I'll bring it up later, of course, but that's just enough of an intro for now.**

**fiati0ns: Glad someone out there liked my smexy time with Artemis and Wally. Again first time writing that kinda stuff so I was nervous. Maybe when I'm done with this I'll write a little something.**

**P.S. Anyone else totally hug their laptop (or tv) when they saw that Artemis and Wally were living together in the most recent episode? I was so glad they weren't dead. a lot of people had speculated that one of them had died and I was just so concerned. Also, I squealed like a fangirl when it mention Cheshire and Red Arrow were married, and when they introduced Lian. **


	7. Author's Note

**Okay chapter 7 is in the works. I've been quite sick and busy with finals recently so bare with me.**

**I made this to let you all know that I will be comminuting this and the new chapter will be up within the next few days. **

**And I want to say that I am extremely pissed off. Someone has stolen some of my ideas and admittedly used them in a story without my permission. It has enraged me to no ends and I have reported them for plagiarism. People like that make me not want to write anymore.**

**I will not name names right here because quite frankly I would find that too low of me to do.**

**I am flattered that you all like my stories but if you are going to use my stuff then ask first and wait for me to give you permission. **

**However, that being said, I love this story and won't give up because of one person. **

**As always your reviews are appreciated and welcome. **

**And for your patience I'm going to give you little spoiler: Chapter 7 has the arrival of Cheshire in it. **


	8. One Captive For Another

The team had tried interrogating Roy ever since his capture. Even Batman, Black Canary, and Green Arrow tried to get him to talk but he refused. They had stripped him of his bow and quiver. Roy had even been cuffed to the table so he wouldn't try anything but he didn't. He just sat there silently, spitting back a retort every now and again.

The room was empty now except for him. In the room was a table, which Roy was currently connected to, two chairs, and a one-way window. There was also a camera and a speaker. The camera's focus dead on Roy.

Batman and Green Arrow were on the other side of the window, talking in privately about said cloned sidekick. They had done the math. This was the only Roy Harper they had really known, the real one was taken just after being named Speedy so really the last three years had been spent with this man.

"He's not talking; he's completely loyal to the League of Shadows and the Light. Miss Martian isn't able to read his mind without knowing what to look for and Martian Manhunter won't be back for another few days." Batman stated.

Green Arrow just looked at his former partner. Bruce knew how hard it must be on Oliver. Losing two partners who he trusted couldn't be easy. Bruce placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "We should relocate him to the Watchtower before-" But an explosion was heard before Batman could finished. "-that." He finished annoyed.

Both Green Arrow and Batman left Roy alone in the room as they went to search for the source of the explosion.

The moment those two men left a large grin was seen from the shadows. Cheshire stepped out and silently opened the door to where Roy was being held. "Jade." Roy greeted grinning.

Cheshire lifted her finger up to her masked face to signal silence. "No time to grab your weapons. Artemis and Apollo are distracting the others as we speak. I managed to snag some intel from their computer, enough to keep Sportsmaster satisfied for this little jail break. Let's go Red Arrow." Cheshire whispered to him as she picked his cuffs with her sai. She handed him her second sai and they then retreated to the shadows of the cave.

Meanwhile, Artemis and Apollo were fighting the team, Batman, and Green Arrow. They were greatly outnumbered. They were mostly just firing arrows and dodging anything that came their way. There was no strategy just distract everyone.

Their plan had been simple. Break into the cave through the passages they already knew, cause an explosion or two to draw everyone's attention while Cheshire hid safely in the shadows. While the two archers were distracting everyone Cheshire would get Red Arrow and snatch a few files so Sportsmaster and the Light wouldn't be entirely upset at them for a rescue mission.

At first it was just going to be Artemis and Wally saving Roy but once Jade heard of her lover/boyfriend being capture she wished to joined them and refused to take no for an answer, she could be pretty convincing.

"I heave Red Arrow, we're all clear. Move _now_!" Cheshire's voice cracked in their ears. They both had an arrow nicked and aimed at their opponents. The two were back to back before they looked at each other and nodded.

In one swift motion the two turned and shot their explosive arrows into the air. The arrows collided causing an explosion with a large puff of smoke for cover.

The two then bolted for the Zeta-platforms. Wally had Artemis in his arms to save time. However, Wally set Artemis down on the platform. He then speeded over to the controls.

"Wa-Apollo?" Artemis questioned correcting herself.

Wally then speeded back over to her to give her a quick kiss. "We've been disconnected from the Zetabeams, I have to hack us back in. Stay, I'll be right behind you." He assured her. Artemis nodded and Wally raced back over to the computer to hack into the system.

Just as Wally finished with Artemis he was surrounded by the team and two mentors. He only had time to hit one button and that was to send Artemis off.

"WALLY!" Artemis yelled distressed but the computer's voice spoke above her own.

"**ARTEMIS: B07"**

The blonde archer was gone in a flash. Both a birdarang and a batarang hit the computer before Wally could make another move.

"It's over Apollo." Batman stated. The team stood their ground as they circled the speedster, weapons at the ready for a battle. Wally only grinned at them. He raised his bow but dropped it to the ground and released the strap that held his quiver to his back. The arrows scatter across the floor when the quiver hit the ground.

Everyone stood their ground against him but were confused by his action.

"Looks like you got me." He told them with a smile as he raised his hands up in surrender. As long as Artemis got away he was satisfied, Roy and jade being gone and safe were only a little bonus. Just a little. Artemis was his main priority.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this is up a little later than expected and shorter than usual. I blame my writers block, sickness, and college searching. **

**I'm majorly depressed and over-joyed right now. That last episode rocked. I was yelling at my laptop thinking Artemis was dead since they revealed it so early but they executed it all really well. And I totally called Aqualad only pretending to be evil, ask all my friends, I've had that theory since the moment they showed him working for Black Manta. But now we've entered another YJ hiatus so no more episodes for a while. *sadface***

**Who else is also excited for the YJ Action RPG? Young Justice: Legacy? It comes out February 2013 and it follows the story line and tells what happened a year before the second season started. I already got my three characters picked out to play. Artemis-Kid Flash-Nightwing (my true OT3).**

**Anyways, reviews are always welcome. Ideas and suggestions are always looked at and considered. **

**There is a lot more to this story plus I'm planning a possible sequel so this story so not done yet. And I thank you all for putting up with my rant author's note. Things like that just piss me off. Ya know?**


	9. Welcome to the Family

Wally was being held in the same room Roy had been held in. After Wally surrendered Robin was the one to cuff him and lock him up. Figures. His best friend wanted to be the one to do it...Well, _ex_-best friend anyways. The rest of the team parted ways but remained in the cave for now.

Wally had made a lot of sacrifices to be with Artemis. His reputation, his friends, his family, and his whole life really. And in the end it wasn't really to _be_ _with_ Artemis, it was to _protect_ Artemis and her mother. Why? Yeah, he had a bit of a crush on her before but why would he just throw everything away for her? To take her place and risk leaving everything behind? He knew the answer now. Love. That's why he let her go through the Zetabeams and not him. He knew he was lying when he said he'd be right behind her but she would have stayed and got caught herself had he said otherwise.

So now here he was locked up.

They had concluded a little while ago that this was in fact the real Wally and he was under his own will. Back when they last fought at Butler Company everyone had assumed, more liked hoped, that he was under some kind of control. But no, Wally was working for the bad side by choice.

Now only one question remained. Why?

When Robin and Wally fought Wally had given only a small answer as to what happened at Cadmas. All they knew was that he had been caught and that was so little. They needed more. Roy was a clone, Artemis had family, but Wally…nothing would have lead them to believe he'd switch sides. Their prime reason as of now was because of Artemis, they saw the care he had shown her during both their encounters. They assumed he switched because of her but even that might be stretching it. If only they knew the full reason. It was more than just Artemis, yes she was a big part of it, but it was also her mother. The mother that Artemis cared for and the only person she'd give her life for…well, maybe now Wally too.

Robin sat in the chair across Wally as the redhead remained silent. They both just stared back at each other in silence. On the other side of the window looking in were Batman, Green Arrow, and Flash. Each looking for answers. The latter two hoping for answers on their fallen sidekicks.

"We know why Roy works for them, he's a programmed clone. We know why Artemis works for them, her father's Sportsmaster. But we-" Robin started to say when Wally cut him off coldly.

"If you think Artemis would work for that bastard because he's her father than your wrong. Dead wrong."

Before Robin could say more Wally continued. "You don't understand anything so don't act like you do. I don't work them people get hurt."

"Like who? Artemis?" Robin questioned and Wally remained silent for a moment.

There was a long pause before Wally finally answered. "No, someone else. Someone important." He answered vaguely.

"Who?" Robin asked seriously but Wally didn't budge. Robin sighed; he needed to reach to his friend. Get him to talk. Robin then reached up and removed his mask; he wanted Wally to see him as Dick.

After removing his mask Dick looked at Wally with his soft, blue eyes. Maybe now he'd be a little more willing to talk. "Wally, you can trust me. I need to know why you switched over to the Shadows. Why you're with them and not with us, your friends." Dick spoke calmly and in all seriousness.

Wally sighed leaned down to remove his cowl since his cuffs only allowed his hand to move so far up. The two best friends looked at each other maskless.

"I took her place." Wally began slowly. The three adult Leaguers listening very closely on the other side.

"Artemis was only working for Sportsmaster to protect someone. Someone she cared about and loved, someone she'd die for. At Cadmas, Sportsmaster caught me listening in. He told me about her life before. Taunted me about her past as Tigress and how he trained her. He mocked me and said he knew I wouldn't fight her and he was right, I wouldn't…I _couldn't_."

There was another pause. What Wally had just said could not get back to Sportsmaster, he was already betraying his oath of loyalty by doing this. If Sportsmaster found out then Paula Crock would be dead and Artemis could get hurt. He couldn't let that happen.

However, Wally already started. Might as well finish.

"He told me the reason why Artemis was working for him, because he knew I couldn't do a thing about it. He told me she was doing it to protect someone she loved and cared for…I then offered myself off in her place. He was interested. I told him I'd be loyal to him in Artemis' place; however, no information I already knew on the League, including secret identities, would be disclosed to him. He accepted. Artemis was free to go." Wally explained, looking down at the table. He wasn't ashamed of his actions. He'd do the same thing over and over again if he had to, especially since he made him much closer to Artemis.

"Then why didn't she come back? She could have told us what happened." Robin spoke up.

Wally looked up at Robin.

"How could she? You all already passed judgment on her the moment she betrayed you, don't even deny it. The Team knew her secret, she was marked as a traitor, and she knew if she came back she'd be sitting right where I am. Even if you did believe her story none of you would ever fully trust her again and she thought that you'd all blame her for me taking that deal. Artemis stayed; the bastard knew she would anyways when I made that deal with him. She was the one that trained me so he wouldn't have to; she kept an eye out for me while in the Shadows.

Time passed and we grew closer. There was no way we were leaving each other anymore, that time had come and pass. At first I stayed to protect someone but now I'm also staying her for, because she has nowhere else to go. Roy and I are the only ones that care for her now. Cheshire, which I'm sure you already know as her sister Jade, cares for her too but will push her aside if it's convenient for her."

After Wally finished all was silent. The three mentors each had a different reaction to what they heard but to say the least all were astonished. What he spoke was the truth. Had Artemis returned they'd never look at her the same, not even Ollie, and that was if they bought her story. Flash had to admit to himself though that he was sort of proud of his nephew. Risking everything to protect others, including the girl he loves. Barry knew he wouldn't do anything less for his wife Iris.

"So by being in the Shadows, who are you protecting that's so important to Artemis?" Robin asked the million dollar question that had yet to be answered.

"Her mother, Paula Crock, and former Shadow named Huntress. Looks like the Shadows are willing to take down their own if they have to." Wally answered.

Batman then went to a computer and began pulling up all her had on the woman formerly known as Huntress. If Wally was in this to protect her then it seemed all the League would have to do is put her under protection. Then Wally would leave since Paula was safe and Artemis would leave with him. Two out of three former sidekick problems solved. However, it would be much easier said than done.

"You know-" Wally began once again and everyone's head looked up at him.

"-while training with the Shadows I've learned a lot of knew things. One of which, vibrating my molecules through objects at will." Wally finished with a bit of a dark tone. Everyone grew alarmed but before Robin could act Wally had already vibrated through the cuffs and through the back wall.

Green Arrow hit an alarm to alert the rest of the cave and Flash moved at super speed to see if he could catch up to his nephew. He always was the faster one. Wally had reached the main room when he put his cowl back up. Flash had sped in not a second later.

"Sorry, Uncle Barry, but gotta take you down." Wally said and moved in circles around the Flash. It was sucking up the oxygen and Barry couldn't breathe inside the vortex. He kept trying to break out but just kept getting hit back in. Barry had just collapsed when Batman and Green Arrow showed up along with Robin with his mask back on.

Wally stopped and looked at them. "I'd take care of him first if I were you. Doesn't look too good; guess that's what happens when you get old, you get slow." Wally spoke. Batman and Robin both threw their batarangs and birdarangs at him but he dodged them. He even dodged two arrows from Green Arrow.

"You all are too easy to play. I get caught so I give you a sappy story, and I break free easily." Wally lied. Hopefully they'd figure that out if not he'd have to wait longer. He had to make this look convincing incase he was bugged by Sportsmaster, which he pretty much knew he was somewhere. So in case he had heard Wally confess everything he'd make it sound like it was all an act. He knew it was only a mic though so Dick's identity was still kept secret.

"I work for the Shadows now, get over it. Guess I'm like Roy, I got tired of being a sidekick. I do so much work here and get none of the recognition. I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you. No more Mr. Nice-Guy. Apollo is who I really am." Wally spoke. The Zetabeams were still down from earlier thanks to the amazing duo so when Wally tried to use it nothing happened. But Wally had a backup. He vibrated through the cave walls and to the outside. There Artemis, Roy, and Cheshire had waited for him with a chopper. They knew he'd escape. All part of the plan.

Wally climbed up the rope ladder and kissed Artemis when he reached the top. "I got the computer bugged; anything they have on their files will now be secretly monitored by the Shadows." Wally announced to them. When he had tried to use the Zetabeams the second time he had quickly phased his hand into the computer and placed a small bug inside without anyone noticing. It was intentional that he had gotten captured. That and to lead them off from trying to rescue him and cutting off all ties.

Yet, deep down Wally hoped they knew the truth behind Wally's story. He hoped that they'd actually help Paula so he and Artemis could escape the Shadows one day. But now he loyal to them, and loyal he'd stay until a miracle happened.

The Bioship came out of the mountain, trying to tail the chopper with the four young Shadows plus their driver, _Sportsmaster_, on board. "Artemis! Red Arrow!" Sportsmaster hollered out to them.

"On it!" They called back. Artemis and Roy had notched their arrows back and released at the Bioship. The arrows exploded on impact and the Bioship went down a little. By the time the smoke in the air cleared the chopped had already left them out of sight.

"Good work kid. But why'd you tell them the real story?" Sportsmaster asked Wally suspiciously as he drove off.

"Had to give them the truth. A believable story that had no holes was the only way. Batman was watching; he knows when someone's lying so I had to trip him up by handing him the truth. When I escaped and took out the Flash, he was too distracted to tell truth from lie off of anything I said after." Wally answered in simple explanation. Sportsmaster only smirked underneath his mask.

"Knowing how to use the truth against someone. Apollo you really do belong in the Shadows, welcome to the family." Sportsmaster said. Artemis gave Wally a small smile since her father's back was turned and focused on the sky around them. Artemis was glad Wally had earned her father's approval, somewhat. And she knew what he was really doing. By telling them the truth he had given then everything they needed if they accepted it which Artemis hoped they did.

She knew what he was up too even if her father couldn't see it. She knew Wally too much, that's what loving someone did to you. It meant knowing someone completely and she desperately prayed that his plan would work in the end. She couldn't be stuck in the Shadows forever.

She wanted out but only if Wally was out with her. They could run away together forever afterwards for all she cared but she had to know her mom was safe and secure.

Until then Artemis wouldn't make a move and neither would Wally.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 8. Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**You guys think the Team will buy Wally's story as truth or just another lie?**

**Reviews are always welcome, they really do brighten me up to read them and encourage me to keep writing. Any comments or ideas you might have for the story I'll surely look at but no guarantee they'll get in. **

**Last chapter said I was **_**planning**_** a **_**possible**_** sequel but now I am confirming that there **_**will**_** be a sequel. So if you have any ideas for that, tell me. This is the last chapter for Of Judas and Love, so I kind of left it off on a cliffhanger until the next part of this story.**


	10. Announcement

**Hey everyone. This is just an announcement for those of you who loved this story.**

**The sequel is out but is still in progress. I just finished Chapter 4. It's called Judas is Dead.**

**If you love this story I know you'll love the continuation. It's got some good plot twists and I'm involving others more like Robin so it's won't be completely Artemis x Wally centered (mainly just Wally centered).**

**Just go to my profile and scroll down. It'll be listed under my stories.**

**I hope to see your reviews there and lovely comments.**

**Again this was just an announcement for those who didn't know about it.**


End file.
